An owner of a movable tangible personal property (e.g., a laptop, a wallet, a purse, valuable item, and the like) may want to protect the movable tangible personal property from theft and/or tampering by a third party. The owner may also want to deter the third party from stealing and/or tampering with the movable tangible personal property. The owner may want to monitor a state of the movable tangible personal property from a remote location when the owner is unable to be physically present to protect the movable tangible personal property. The owner may be able to prevent the theft and/or tampering of the movable tangible personal property if the owner is notified of a disturbance of the movable tangible personal property. If the movable tangible personal property has been stolen and/or tampered with, the owner may want to track the movable tangible personal property to reclaim it. The owner may also have a strong incentive to gather proof associated with a set of circumstances associated with the theft and/or tampering of the movable tangible personal property and/or may want to identify an alleged intruder of the movable tangible personal property.
For example, the owner may have a set of valuable and/or confidential information stored in the owner's laptop. The theft of the laptop may expose the owner to immense financial and legal liability as a result of lost information stored in the laptop. In addition to losing a set of valuable personal and private information from the laptop, the owner may also create legal and financial liability for an employer of the owner if the laptop housed a set of confidential information associated with the employer. The owner and/or employer may incur heavy financial losses as a result and may permanently suffer from diminished reputation indirectly caused by an unauthorized dissemination of confidential information.